Roommates
by ZoroarkLover
Summary: After years, a certain vixen cannot hold back her frustration against someone who doesn't notice her. [This story will be edited, and this is just a pilot to see how it goes. Probably this will be the first stroy I am going to remake. However, I would appreciate some reads and reviews to help me improve it.]


Jeremy entered his home late at night. It had been a hard day for him, but not a bad one. The trip to his home seemed longer than usual because he had to travel on foot, and though he was used to do so for his early days as a Pokémon trainer, he would be a little more comfortable on a bike- or a car.

Sighing deeply he dropped his jacket on the sofa and made a phone call. Smiling to himself he let two of his Pokémon out of their balls for them to move to their room…

After he did so, he shut his cellphone off and went to change his clothes while he awaited for the visit to arrive. Meanwhile his Pokémon slept for the night, all of them, but two of them, his Delphox and his Zoroark, who were sleeping outside of their balls in their very own room…

 _Oh dear, not again... Jeremy's Delphox sat there, again, meditating like he always does…_

 _Why must he do that? I am here, but he seems not to care. Oh, if he only paid a little more attention to me… But no, every time, when we are set on our room together, he meditates… I am his roommate! I only want to talk, but no. My trainer seems to do this on purpose. He always leaves me alone with his Delphox, and when I try to approach him, I always end up ignored and frustrated, and what does our trainer do? Absolutely nothing, instead, he laughs at me._

 _I have told him many times that I like his Delphox, and he knows how I feel when he ignores me. But they are like brothers, and my trainer... is a fool. He always says that I am his favourite, but if things keep up like this I might just ignore him like his 'buddy' does to me. I am so jealous of his other Pokémon; they might sleep in their balls, but at least they talk with each other often. They even have mates. I am so jealous… The Lopunny in his Battle Box and his Lucario are the only ones who support me and know my secret. No one else besides they do- Well, Jeremy too, but he doesn't count. Lopunny once said that I should be more forward, but I don't think it would be a good idea… I don't want him to think I am like... a bitch in heat carving for a good lay. Lucario said that I need to give him more time, but at this point… Over the past sixteen years… He just doesn't get it. We were born together... Kind of. When Jeremy was just a kid of five years old, his parents gave him a just hatched Fennekin, and his very first Pokémon. Then, a month after, his uncle, a very nice man, handed me to him. I was just a baby Zorua, but when Jeremy set us both on his lap… I immediately had feelings for Delphos. Now Jeremy is 21 years old, and I still haven't got a closer relationship with his other fox…_

 _Anyway, I will do what I ALWAYS do! Curl up on my bed and sleep…_

" _Good night, Delphos."_

"…" _No reply._

 _Ok. I am done with this!_

Lisa stood up from her bed and stared at the Delphox at the other side of the room, but he didn't look back at her…

"Delphos, open your eyes!" The Zoroark shouted, not caring if it was midnight. She did not care about anything anymore. The frustration was suffocating and it blinded her from everything. And yet, the Delphox still didn't reply…

Lisa's eyes glared with anger. Her claws were covered with a purple aura, and her hair waved gracefully under the veil of the night. That was when she jumped towards him, preparing herself to slash his face! But the Delphox lifted one arm, and pushed her aside.

"You are noisy..." He said. The Zoroark rubbed her hip, and stood up quickly. If she couldn't hurt him from close distances, she would do it from afar! She put her claws together and unleashed a pulse of darkness towards her roommate. That hit him directly on his face, but he didn't show any form of pain. The male only stood up, looking annoyed, and walked towards the now surprised looking Zoroark. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, with a clearly angry look on his face.

"Stop that, you brat." He said to her, but the girl shook her head and bit on one of his arms.

"I won't! At least you FINALLY talked to me!" Lisa replied. Delphos was forced to let go off her and shoved her closer to her bed. There, the female rushed back at him, only to be caught again by the magician. She squirmed as roughly as she could, but he was stronger. This was rather unexpected from someone who dedicates his focus to the mind, not the muscle…

Lisa released a grunt of frustration as she found out that he was not going to let her go. First he would ignore her, and now he would not leave her alone. It was all so frustrating that the female fox started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" The male spoke, lifting an eyebrow and staring at the ball of grey and black fur. She sat on her bed, looking at him, tears moistening her eyes before the illusionist spoke.

"I just wanted to talk with you! You don't know how boring is to sit all night on my bed, wanting to talk with you, but being unable to do so!" She said. The Delphox looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"If you wanted that, you didn't need to attack me in such a manner, Lisa…" He spoke, getting closer to her and sitting next to the Zoroark on her bed.

"You never listen… You never reply…" Lisa said with sorrow in her voice, looking down, moving away from her roommate. "All I wanted…"

"Listen, Lisa. I am sorry for not noticing you. And I am sorry as well for harming you. I shouldn't have been so mean to you…" He said. Deep inside the Delphox was very sensitive, and he could feel that the Zoroark was not well. Even though they did not talk, he cared deeply about her. She was the favourite of their trainer, and she was also his friend. It pained him to see her this way…

"Just… Go away. I don't want you to see me cry…" Lisa said, still sad. Her heart was shattered, and she was frustrated. Men be men, women be women.

"I hate to see you cry. I want to make it stop." He said with a worried look on his eyes. "Why are you crying now?"

"Because… I love you…" She said. He was surprised. Did she just say that she love d him? Impossible, they were like brothers.

"What do you mean?" The Delphox said, still not believing it.

"I just… Want to make my life with you… I always liked you… But now that I have grown up I came to realise that I am in love with you…" Lisa said. She had stopped crying by now, but she did not look at him. Not anymore…

"Lisa…" The Delphox leaned over her and cupped his hand on her cheek, gently moving her face so she was looking at him. "Anything for you…"

The Zoroark did not understand what he meant by that, until-

 _I was laying on my bed, with my entire world in darkness. I had finally told him how I felt about him, but I saw no reaction from hi- What? He just… D-Did he just do what I think he did? No… He is still doing it… His lips are so sweet… He is so warm…_

The Delphox had embraced the Zoroark tightly, pressing his lips to hers as both of them lay on her bed. He covered their bodies with the fine sheets their trainer had set on her bed as they shared such a passionate and loving kiss. The heart of the Zoroark began to beat faster than it had ever and her mind became cloudy. Lost in the embrace, the Zoroark returned it and both lovers pressed against each other before the male broke the kiss.

"Lisa… I am sorry… Let me make it up for all my mistakes…"

"You don't have too… I understand if you don't love me..."

"Oh, but I do… I was just too nervous to say it, but now that you did... Everything is easier now~" The Delphox said and kissed her neck, making her giggle nervously, but could you blame her? She was in love.

"Aw! You two are so cute! It's too bad that I don't want another Zorua running around here."

 _That voice… Oh no! Jeremy! When did he enter in the room?! W-Wait… Did he see everything?!_

"How long have you been watching us?" Delphos asked Jeremy, who only laughed at himself and looked from the doorway.

"I heard grunts and hits, so I came to see if you were alright. You two look fine, though, but seriously, no babies." He said before he left shutting the door behind him.

Lisa was frozen there, embarrassed, and Delphos smiled nervously before he got off her and went back to his own bed.

"G-Goodnight…" They said to each other, stuttering, and closed their eyes.

Meanwhile, Jeremy walked to his own room, where a girl waited for him on his bed, wearing a very light pijama. She looked somewhat like an Espeon, with the tails, the ears... maybe it was an outfit, or maybe not. He lay next to her and they embraced each other before the young man spoke.

"Remember me to buy a bigger bed. One for Lisa and Delphos…"


End file.
